


we'll make it red (i dont wanna make it blue)

by adiosnoninos



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Flower Language, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, I did it again, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentions of Blood, hanahaki but make it creepy, implied panic attack, inspired by prompt on twitter, it starts cute, then oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiosnoninos/pseuds/adiosnoninos
Summary: Taeil loved living. He loved life. Most of all, he loved those around him. He was just a hapless gardener struggling to protect what he loved. He treated people the same way he treated plants—so gentle he felt safe.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Qian Kun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	we'll make it red (i dont wanna make it blue)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to one of my muses, Taeil.
> 
> Thanks Junie for helping me with the last-minute beta-ing. Also a lot of thanks to my soul sister for keeping me company as I wrote this fic
> 
> inspired by this prompt: https://twitter.com/goryscribbles/status/1263983824402173952

The flowers are beautiful.

The garden was blooming and filled with colorful flowers; they gently danced as the summer breeze blew through. Behind the garden was a small bungalow. The paint on the fence and the house’s walls appeared to be weathered - he doesn't recall anyone moving into the nearby house, but it's obvious that the garden is well-cared for.

It’s quaint, blending in easily with the neighborhood’s quiet charms.

Kun moved to his family's old summer home. Once the season ends, he will return to the city to start his new job as a pilot. Soon, his home will be in the skies. For all he knows, he’ll never see this small town again. From the sky, maybe if he got lucky. His thoughts drifted to the future as he unloaded his luggage in front of the house.

There would be thousands of miles between home and destination. He would be taking off and landing in a new place every time. Some routes will become familiar. His instructors told him it’s like driving; once he familiarizes himself with the path, he can guide them home.

His home, for now, is this little town. If he wanted to spend the last few months as a youth, he chose to spend it in the very place that played a huge role in his formative years.

Everyone in this quiet town had a front garden and their summer home was no exception. Roses are quite common—most of them littered around the place, but Kun loved them. When he opened the windows in the living room he could smell its faint scent.

The town is still as wonderful as ever. Kun glanced at the boxes he took home from his old college dorms. He would store some of them in the spare bedroom to take home after summer. The rest would go to his childhood bedroom. His first priority was to put his clothes in the closet before moving on to the toiletries. Kun also aired the other rooms in the house. The place has been unoccupied since last year. He didn’t join his family last time due to his internship in another city.

This year, his family decided to go back to China. Kun opted to stay behind and watch over the house. Until then, he would be spending most of the summer alone.

As soon as he finished unpacking and cleaning, he noticed that the sun already set. The long drive drained him and he wanted to do nothing more than sleep. Kun passed out on the couch, the faint scent of flowers filling the living room.

-

The following day, Kun woke up naturally. He stretched out his arms, feeling the sunlight warm his sleepy body. There were no alarms to beat, no annoying (sorry Ten) roommates who would complain about his alarm.

Nothing but the luxury of peace and quiet.

Kun got up and made his way down to the kitchen. He was very hungry and had forgotten to eat dinner last night. When he entered the kitchen, he made a mental note to thank Jungsoo for keeping it spic and span. Speaking of, he planned to invite the caretaker for lunch later. He figured he could use some company and Jungsoo could update him with what went down in the last five years.

He opened his fridge only to find that there was nothing inside. He checked the cupboards too and found a pack of expired flour. Kun cursed at himself for neglecting to stop by a mart last night; it looks like the cookies and lunch will have to wait.

-

As Kun drove through town, he noticed some changes. The old mart he used to walk to with Sicheng became more modern. If air-conditioning was a thing back then, they would have stayed there for hours. Most of the houses remained the same, save for some.

Many of them retained the brick walls and low fences from the past - others adapted to the change of time. Sicheng’s house was no different. Its metal grills were replaced by sleek, modern glass windows and a fresh layer of paint was applied to its tiled roof. The front yard remained the same, only without the lawn chairs he grew familiar with. He grinned at the young children running around in the front yard. Must be his younger cousins coming for a visit.

He stopped by the supermarket. This building was much newer compared to others in the area, His mother called him last night and told him to get groceries from that place instead of their usual mart. The cool air embraced him as soon as he went inside. Most people wouldn’t be out of their houses until the afternoon, since it was still early in the morning, leaving him to shop in peace.

Kun decided to stock up on the basics, throwing in some snacks along the way. As he made his way to the baking section, he found an unfamiliar man trying to reach something from the higher shelf. He approached him, offering to help.

The man pointed at the box near the top and Kun grabbed it. He accepted the box gratefully, "Thanks. Are you new?"

"My family used to stay here for the summer. I'm Qian Kun."

"Moon Taeil. Sorry, I need to get back right away. It was nice meeting you."

Strange. He hasn’t seen this man at all before. Kun grew up knowing almost everybody despite staying in this town for only two months every year. For some reason, Taeil remained in his mind while shopping. He even asked the cashier boy, Jeno, about him. He eyed the door warily, "The new guy is a florist. Weird, but he seems nice enough"

Taeil appeared to be nice enough. There was something off about the way he smiled, though. 

Kun brushed it off as anxiety towards strangers - he hasn't met the man properly yet. For all he knew, he could be one of those tourists who is staying in their town.

There is nothing significant about this town, but it's the most beautiful during the summer. When he was younger, he would drag Sicheng along to play with him in its vast meadow right outside the town limits. As long as they got home before the dark, they were free to go anywhere.

The meadows are still the same. Occasional splashes of yellow and red decorate its otherwise vast green landscape.

Kun's summer only just began, but he could sense something will change soon.

-

With a container of freshly baked cookies in his hand, Kun set out for the house. It isn't big by any means, however, its garden is an entirely different story. Kun occasionally stopped by to admire the flowers. The owner must have a green thumb and take his flowers seriously. He hopes he could ask them to help with his family’s garden.

He knocked on the door once. Twice. He debated whether he should just leave the cookies by the door or stay when the door opened. On the opposite side of the door stood the man from the grocery. 

"Oh, hello Kun! What brings you here?" Taeil asked, eyeing the container in his hands, "For me?"

"Baked by the one and only. Didn't know you lived next door."

Taeil laughed. Kun would be lying if he didn't admit it was a pretty sound, "I thought it was Jungsoo who lived there. Come in, I’m almost done cooking lunch."

Kun set down the container on the kitchen island. While Taeil finished up, he went around the house. There were only two rooms, one of them he assumed to be Taeil’s office judging from its half-opened door.

Compared to the bursts of colors outside, the colors inside were more muted. Baskets of flowers filled up the living area accompanied by unfinished bouquets in various vases. As lovely as it looked, it didn't feel like Taeil lived there; not even a blanket randomly left behind.

It was too clinical, an extension of his workplace. There were some photos in the hallway but even the family pictures were too generic. Kun picked up one of the frames; it was young Taeil being carried by a woman he assumed to be his mother.

“I see you’ve met my mom,” Kun was startled, nearly dropping the photo.

“We just met and you’re already scaring me!”

Taeil winked, “Can’t kill my handsome neighbor on the first day,”

His face turned bright red, “Shut up,” he grumbled, ignoring Taeil’s laughter. He totally did not see that coming.

Over lunch, they got to know each other, and Kun learned two things about Taeil: One, he makes amazing kimchi stew, and two, he lives alone. When Kun mentioned the flowers, Taeil started talking faster, "I own the flower shop near the town center. Sometimes I would bring flowers from my own garden. They're lovely to look at right?"

He nodded along. Kun has seen gardens from all over the world yet the most beautiful one was right there at home. It wasn’t large by any means but he swore he could see every color of the rainbow there. "Your flower choices are rather interesting. I didn't know you could grow black dahlias." He replied, thinking about the bunch of dahlias he saw earlier.

Taeil paused eating, "Right. They are recent."

The next few questions were awkward. Taeil’s answers were clipped. Occasionally, he would look at the back door. Kun noticed the shift in the man's mood but ignored it. When he brought up the flower shop, Taeil’s demeanor relaxed. Eventually, Taeil has to leave for his shift. "Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow? It gets quite lonely here."

Kun felt lonely too. Hendery would be coming over towards the end of summer to spend a week with him. Maybe he could use some company before then. “Sure thing. Can I have your number?” The two exchanged their numbers. 

Soon, Kun is walking out of the gate "Wait,” Taeil stopped him, “let me get you something." The other leaves and returns through the back gate, coming back with several flowers, "I feel bad I didn't know you're moving in today. Take these."

Kun looked down on them and felt his cheeks heat up. White roses. They're beautiful.

Taeil grinned. If Kun would have a garden, then Taeil would be the prettiest flower around.

-

Kun used a glass to hold the flowers for now. Later that night while admiring them, he wondered if Taeil got these specifically for him. Roses hold multiple meanings - he especially liked red roses. Maybe he should ask Taeil on how to plant those for the summer.

Kun smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

-

The next day, he prepared himself breakfast. Kun doesn’t feel up to making an effort with cooking today so he made himself some toast and eggs. While waiting for the bread to toast, he scrolled through his social media. His university friends were having fun for the summer too; Ten was spending the summer in Chicago with his boyfriend Johnny, Doyoung already started studying for his med school. He hasn't heard from Sicheng since sophomore year and wondered if his friend is still around.

Sicheng did not go with him to college. Instead, he opted to continue his studies elsewhere. During the summer, Sicheng went back home to his family. As the Qians didn't really live in their summer estate, it made sense none of them visited for the last five years. During that time, Kun lost contact with his childhood friend and was determined to rekindle their friendship.

After cleaning up, Kun drove over to Sicheng's house. He spotted Sicheng's mom tending to the garden and waved.

The older woman looked up, surprised "Kun? Is that you?"

"Auntie, where is Sicheng? I haven't heard from him since sophomore year." At the mention of Sicheng, Mrs. Dong deflates, her expression turned somber.

He frowned. Normally, Sicheng's mom would be excited to meet him. She would fuss all over him (much to Sicheng's embarrassment). He wondered if there was something wrong.

"Come in, I have a lot to tell you."

The house was almost the same as he remembered. Its yellow walls are still as warm as ever. The only changes he observed were the flat-screen television on the spot where the old one used to stand and the new couch set. Pictures of Sicheng were here and there. Mrs. Dong set down a glass of iced tea and he thanked her.

"I'm sure you’re curious about him, right?" She asked.

He was. Kun wanted to know why their friendship slowly frizzled out. Summers were spent glued to each other's sides; they were the highlights of his childhood and Sicheng played a big part in it. The last time he saw Sicheng was the summer before his final year in high school.

"Sicheng, my Sicheng," Kun noticed her hands were shaking. He pretended to not notice in hopes it reassured her "the boy loved flowers. He loved them so much he started coughing them out. One summer, he didn't come home,"

"Sicheng hasn't come home in years?"

Mrs. Dong shook her head, "No, he hasn’t. He disappeared years ago and we gave up finding him."

-

Summer never felt lonelier. 

His first childhood friend is gone. He wondered how something so beautiful could cause so much pain. Hanahaki was supposed to be just a myth he read in books. It was supposed to be about unrequited love, and at the last minute, they would be saved by their true love's reciprocated feelings, then they live happily ever after. Angst with a happy ending. The shit Ten secretly liked to read even if he had an 8 am class in the morning.

Instead, Sicheng died surrounded by flowers. He probably hated it. Flowers were supposed to be a reminder of something beautiful. For Sicheng, it was a reminder of something he couldn't have. He wondered why Sicheng didn't mention it to him.

This mysterious illness is often dismissed as folklore, yet here it is, its evidence right in front of him. Flowers that grew out of someone's chest and suffocated them unless the love was returned.

-

He found himself a part-time job to pass time. Kun started working at the same supermarket he went on his first day. Jeno turned out to be the son of the owner and was working for the same reason as Kun—boredom.

"I mean, why would someone choose to die over some feelings? Kinda scary though."

It was a slow day at the supermarket and they were restocking some merchandise on the shelf, "It still doesn't make sense why Sicheng would die from it though."

"Sicheng? As in the flower boy?"

It appears everyone in this town knew what happened except for Kun.

"What? Do you know anything?" Kun asked, feigning nonchalance.

Jeno continued sticking price tags to the newly stocked items, "He was heads over heels with someone in this town. They didn't love him back so you know what happens next." The younger finished his task, standing up "If you want to know more, maybe ask the florist guy."

“Huh? Florist guy?”

Jeno shrugged, “Taeil. The weird guy you saw a while ago. Close with Sicheng too.”

Kun pondered over it during his shift. If Hanahaki is very much real, then wouldn't Sicheng want to do something about it? Why would he kill himself over someone he loved? Kun never heard him talk about anyone. Not even during the last time they talked.

It's like he was suddenly gone. Plucked from the garden by a cruel hand. Sicheng's love was a flower that killed him 

Did the other person ever know though? How did Sicheng even live for that long? Kun admitted to himself he had no knowledge about the disease.

-

Jeno did not come to work today. He said something about helping his cousin’s parents.

Yangyang, one of their customer representatives, was more talkative than Jeno. For every customer, he had a story to tell. Kun found it amusing that Yangyang knew everyone in the town.

“Our manager thinks he’s so slick, but I swear he was making out with one of the other managers on the clock. I don’t know why Mr. Lee hasn’t fired him yet,”

“I heard that!” Their store manager yelled.

“Every employee knows you were banging someone in the break room!”

Ryeowook’s jaw dropped while Kun looked scandalized. Soojung, one of their cashiers, scoffed in disgust, “No wonder Victoria was disinfecting the couch the other day,”

Yangyang patted Kun’s back, “Don’t worry about the couch anymore. It’s 100% free of bodily fluids!”

“Liu, you’re on thin ice,” their manager threatened him. Kun quickly ducked before the scene erupted into chaos, looking around to see if there was anything to do. He spotted Lucas who was pushing a cart filled with goods.

“Hey, can I help?” He offered.

“Sure. Put a tag on these and I’ll place them on the shelf.”

The pair worked in comfortable silence. Kun stuck the tags on the merchandise and passed them on to Lucas.

“So, Sicheng’s childhood friend right?” Lucas nudged him. 

“You know Sicheng too?”

Lucas grinned, “I know everybody in the town.” The two launched into a discussion over their friend. Lucas apparently went to the same high school as Sicheng. His family moved before his freshman year but only became close when Sicheng was graduating. It was obvious that Sicheng is well-liked at their highschool to a point he befriended juniors.

When he asked how Sicheng knew Taeil, Lucas had a strange expression on his face. Just like Jeno, he called him a weird guy. They didn’t know the old uncle at the flower shop had a nephew. 

Taeil’s move was strange too. During the months leading to Sicheng’s death, he claimed that Taeil barely knew anyone. “Taeil was a recluse? I’m not sure if that’s the right word for that. He was also friends with one of the old workers here. He seems friendly enough to be a kindergarten teacher though.”

Kun thought about it. That was the second time he heard Taeil be called weird. “Did Sicheng, by any chance mentioned a boyfriend?” He asked.

Lucas pondered for a moment, “I think so,” he answered “but none of us knew him. Maybe ask Taeil? The florist might be strange but I swear he’s nice!”

Kun filed away the information for later. Their topic shifted to whether cereal goes first over milk (They both agreed that Ten, one of Kun’s college roommates, is weird.) when Yangyang joined in their conversation. The customer rep looked chipper for someone who got yelled at by the manager earlier. “What’s up, guys? Any gossip to share?”

The other two shrugged, continuing to restock items. “Not that much. Kun was asking about Sicheng’s secret beau earlier.”

At the mention of a secret beau, a cat-like grin appeared on Yangyang’s face. “Talking about racy romances?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Lucas groaned. Kun tried to hit the younger but barely missed. 

“Don’t shoot the messenger! But-” Yangyang dodges another punch from Kun, “the only thing I know is the beau is from a college near his.”

Interesting. He didn’t have much time for dating so he was curious if Sicheng might have mentioned them somewhere. “Did he tell you his name?”

Lucas and Yangyang glanced at each other, “I don’t think he mentioned any at all. You’d have better luck with Taeil.”

Taeil. How much did Taeil know about his friend while he was gone?

-

The bell over the door? rang, signaling his arrival. Taeil looked up from the bouquet he was working on, "Oh good morning! What brings you here?"

Taeil is in a good mood today, he noted. He wore a green pullover with the shop's apron over it. The bright yellow flowers in his hand added to the charm. Kun's heart skipped a beat.

Taeil looked ethereal.

"Kun? Hello? Is there anything wrong with my face?"

Kun snapped out of his reverie, "No, nothing's wrong. I'm here to ask you something though."

Taeil smiled dazzlingly, "Let me finish this order first. Feel free to look around!"

There is something about the way Taeil worked. He handled the flowers with more care than anyone he saw in his life. If Kun leaned in a little closer, he could hear him hum a song. 

Kun spotted a bunch of red flowers. While he was admiring them, he didn't notice Taeil was right behind him  "Red spider lilies," Kun nearly jumped a foot in the air. He didn't realize Taeil was already finished with today's orders. "They're pretty to look at, right?"

He gently caressed the red blooms, "They are. Does it have any meaning?"

"Rebirth. Sicheng loved those flowers."

He whipped his head towards Taeil, "How..?"

"He was a bit like you. Asked me a lot about the flowers," Taeil's smile dimmed, "Well enough about me. What brings you here?"

He hesitated. He's not even sure if it's right to bring up Sicheng when Taeil just mentioned his favorite flower, but asking would be ripping off the bandaid.

“How did you know Sicheng anyway?”

Taeil recalled one of his earliest memories with his childhood friend. Sicheng apparently came to his shop a lot. The little flower store opened the same year as Kun’s last visit. At that time, it was Taeil’s uncle who ran the shop. Taeil was a sophomore in college when he started working there.

His uncle passed the flower shop to him. As soon as he finished college, he left the city to run the flower shop. Taeil doesn’t have many friends aside from Sicheng and a couple of others. Most of them lived in the same place Taeil studied in. He didn’t mind the rumors that spread around when his business picked up.

Then Sicheng started getting sick. The visits to the flower shop grew less as his lungs filled with flowers. The last time Taeil saw Sicheng was a week before he died. He was already at death’s door and begged to not tell anyone where he went.

“One morning, his mother visited my shop and asked for a bouquet. She asked for the flower she thought her son would like,”

“What did you give her?”

Taeil stared at the spider lilies in his hands.

-

Summer progressed slowly.

In between his shift at the supermarket and visits to Taeil's flower shop, he spent time sitting in front of the old piano in the house. He found himself humming the song Taeil hummed days ago.

His chest felt tight.

The tightness ebbed away, leaving him breathless. 

What the fuck.

Strangely enough, he was fine after that. He wondered what could be causing it’ perhaps he was so caught up in thinking that his body started to show signs. He brushed it off as a random reaction.

Kun began to play again, his thoughts drifting back to Sicheng.

_ "Are you coming back this summer?" _

_ "Sorry Sicheng, college is kicking my ass," _

_ "Boo, you're boring Kun-ge." Sicheng jeered on the other side of the phone. Kun rolled his eyes in annoyance as he placed back the books on their proper shelves. _

_ "Sucks to be you. Bye Sicheng I'm still at work." _

That was one of his last conversations with the younger. Had he known that the decline in their conversation was due to the illness taking over his lungs, he would have called more. He could have convinced Sicheng to seek treatment for this.

Sicheng was supposed to graduate the following year.

There was no proper goodbye between them. Somewhere in their last conversation, Sicheng wheezed more than he talked.

Why did life have to be a merciless gardener? It's not Sicheng's fault his heart can't control what he desired. If anything, Sicheng deserved more. He deserved to be loved back. He deserved to wake up in the arms of someone he loved.

Whoever that person was, Kun hated them with all his heart.

Kun pressed down on the keys too hard, his anger thinly veiled by the notes.

Why did Sicheng have to die?

-

“I’m curious,”

Kun returned to work yesterday. After his shift, he stopped by the flower shop to hang out with Taeil.

“Hm?”

“What do you know about Hanahaki?”

Taeil looked up from the counter, “The flower illness? We had a whole module about that in university. Why though?”

Today’s orders were for a wedding. Taeil was currently working on the bridal bouquet, it didn’t look quite put together yet. 

“Sicheng apparently had it?” He trod carefully, watching Taeil’s reaction. To his surprise, there was a look of understanding on the older’s face.

“There is more to Hanahaki than some may think,” Taeil started, “It is not urban lore that should be ignored either.”

He explained that the origin of illness remained unknown. Not everyone with unrequited feelings gets Hanahaki. Some of them live full lives. The progression of the illness is rather confusing too: the longest one recorded lasted for years, while the shorter ones last for 2-3 weeks.

Doctors and scientists alike are baffled. They are not even sure if the flower inside one’s chest could be considered a parasite. The only known cure is for the feelings to be reciprocated or the flower to be surgically removed. Currently, their country doesn’t offer the second option. 

He wondered why Sicheng disappeared. Mrs. Dong said there was no grave for them to mourn with.

“You said you were the last person Sicheng went to right?”

“He did. Chrysanthemum or Edelweiss?”

“The first one. Did he tell you what flowers he coughed out?”

“No. Would adding lilies be too much for this?” Taeil held white lilies next to the bouquet. For some reason, it reminded him of Sicheng.

“Maybe if you lessened the flowers so the lilies don’t look awkward?”

“You’re right. And don’t worry, if you need help, I’m always here.”

-

The tight feeling returned in his chest that night. Kun texted his manager he wouldn't be coming to work today. Ryeowook responded with a "Get well soon!" He lay in his bed, feeling more tired than usual. 

He debated if he should text Taeil to come over or not when the feeling came back.

The chest pain was more unbearable than it was yesterday: the pinpricks turned into a crushing feeling as if someone was pounding on his lungs repeatedly, uncaringly. Kun gasped, struggling to catch air while his eyes blurred with tears.

He needed help.

Kun reached for his phone and scrolled through his contact list.

"Hello? Kun?"

Taeil.

"Help-"

He barely registered panicked sounds on the other side of the phone before he passed out.

Warm hands gently carded through his hair, followed by a soft hum. The chest pain is gone now, reduced to a mere throb, but it was better than the searing pain earlier. His pillow is very warm too.

He remembered falling on the living room floor.

Kun blinked his eyes open. He was still in his living room.

It's warm. It reminds him of winter nights where he wrapped himself in blankets. When Kun shifted, pain ran through his whole body and he groaned.

Someone gently shushed him. Kun blearily opened his eyes, “What happened?”

Taeil was sitting on the floor right next to him, “You had a panic attack. Does it happen often?”

He shook his head. Taeil stood up, “I’ll get you something to drink okay?”

Kun slowly sat up, his head spinning a little. From where he was on the floor, he spotted petals. He knew he kept fresh white roses (courtesy of Taeil) in the vase but didn’t expect to see red ones. 

He picked one up, observing it. Where did they come from?

“I’m back. Here’s your tea,” Taeil offered him a cup. Kun gratefully accepted the drink. Once he deemed it cool enough to drink, he sipped it. His insides warmed up and he slowly relaxed.

He thanked the older but Taeil waved him off, “We’re neighbors. I told you I’m here if you need help,”

Kun blushed, trying to hide his embarrassment, “Still, I’m grateful for your help.”

He forgot about the petals on the floor until he set down his cup. Making sure that Taeil wouldn't notice, he quickly swept them under the coffee table. It’s the least he could do for now. Unfortunately, Taeil noticed and raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing. Just a bug,” he lied.

Taeil didn’t look convinced but accepted the lie anyway. He asked if it was Kun’s first time passing out and he admitted it wasn’t. Normally, they were stressed-induced attacks as a by-product of academic pressure. He moaned that he’s normally the self-composed one, yet it still happened despite graduating months ago. The older sympathized with him, saying his major wasn’t a breeze either.

The two continued to talk until Kun saw the time. He apologized for wasting his time but Taeil went ahead, “If we’re going to keep talking, buy me dinner first?”

“Will it be too much if I said let me make you dinner instead?” Kun replied, winking. 

Taeil ignored him, pretending to be annoyed, “Maybe you hit your head when you passed out,”

“Hey!” He protested, “I’m perfectly capable of flirting!”

“If you say so. Now, where is that dinner you promised me?”

In the kitchen, Kun decided to make stir-fry vegetables. His energy was drained by earlier and he was hungry. Taeil helped prepare the ingredients while Kun started the fire. The scene was oddly domestic - Kun hid his smile when he saw Taeil struggle to chop vegetables.

Cute.

His chest flared up in pain and he had to step back. The older was immediately beside him but he waved him off, “I’m fine. Just needed a moment,” he reassured him. Taeil didn’t look convinced but he let him off anyway. The rest of the cooking went smoothly.

Kun found himself enjoying Taeil’s company. They shared stories about the town and Taeil gushed about the upcoming carnival; it was a recent thing and usually happened mid-summer. The carnival wasn’t as big as the ones in other places.

A lot of people in their town went there, the young ones especially. 

An idea popped in his head, "How about we go there tomorrow?" 

Taeil's eyes widened, "Really? But you have work and you might be sick…"

"Don't worry about me. I can handle it."

Something lodged itself behind his throat and he politely excused himself to cough. Kun did not expect to cough out a petal, similar to the ones he saw earlier. He quickly hid it and went back to the table.

Taeil looked at him, concerned "You were gone for a while, should we move it to next week?" Kun argued that he's fine, that he probably just caught the summer sickness.

In the end, they agreed to go on the weekend on one condition: they are going home the moment Kun's coughs get out of control. He said he can manage it but Taeil put his foot down.

He agreed to the terms, now Kun should agree as well. Kun ignored his chest being squeezed when Taeil smiled. 

-

The carnival is a feast for scenes. Brightly colored lights, combined with the loud screams coming from rides and the smell of ridiculously expensive food being sold everywhere. Taeil made a sound of delight as he dragged Kun from booth to booth.

It was early evening, meaning it was still warm enough to be out. Kun couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he watched Taeil try some carnival games.

“These games are rigged I swear!” Taeil pouted as soon as he lost another one. He was wearing a shirt that was at least two sizes bigger than him, making him look like an angry toddler. “Capitalism started right in our childhood!” He added, pretending to punch the air.

Kun stopped himself from cooing at how adorable Taeil looked. Maybe taking him out on a carnival date was the best idea.

His mind went full stop. Date. Kun and Taeil are on a date. Kun took Taeil on a carnival  _ date.  _ Date. The things grown-up people like to do.

“- Maybe if they didn’t rig those games, they would be much richer than they think they are! Hey? Is everything okay?” Taeil paused mid-ramble to check on him.

Wow, Taeil is really pretty under carnival lights. 

“Kun? Kun? Hey! Why are you looking at me like that?” The older man snapped his fingers in front of him. 

He blinked, snapping out of his reverie, “You’re so pretty.”

“A-Alright Don Romantico! Our next stop is the corndog stand because I think you’re hungry!” Even under the yellow lights, he could see that Taeil was flustered. He bit back a laugh as Taeil marched off to the nearby food stand.

Adorable.

Taeil is adorable in all ways possible even if it literally hurts to look at him. Pressure built up in his chest and Kun tried to swallow up any flowers that might come out of his lips.

He can’t. Not right now.

The other called for him, waving two corndogs. He can do this. He won’t let a flower ruin his day. 

“You’re a little pale,” Taeil commented as he approached him. He frowned when Kun shrugged it off “stop downplaying it. Remember our condition?”

“Taeil I’m fine,” he insisted. Taeil sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head “if you say so.”

Now he felt bad. He is no stranger to dating but how does one go on dates if they have a flower inside them? Is there a general rule somewhere on the internet?

Taeil had grown quiet too. He kept throwing worried glances at Kun. As much as he appreciated the gesture, he knows he is not as fragile as he seemed. The next time Taeil glanced at him, he grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

He’s okay.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m not Sicheng.” He squeezed it tighter.

“Promise?”

“I promise,” Kun answered, lifting their linked hands and kissing his hand. Taeil, using his free hand, grabbed him by his neck to kiss him.

Kun swore he could see the entire world light up. Taeil’s lips were softer than he imagined. He carefully reciprocated, afraid to agitate the flower.

Thankfully, it remained calm. Happy even.

They parted for air; Taeil having a dazed look in his eyes, “Do that again.”

Kun never felt happier to oblige.

-

Kun went to work in a bright mood. Since yesterday, he was sure that his feelings will be reciprocated and the flower will expel itself. He walked with a skip on his step, cheerfully greeting the customers. 

In the middle of his shift, he spotted Taeil approach the aisle. “Good afternoon!” He cheerfully greeted him.

Taeil gave him a quick nod, browsing among the items. He did not even acknowledge him. Kun’s smile dimmed but he pushed past the hurt, “I’m still up for that visit later right?”

A pause, followed by a shake of the head.

“Tomorrow?”

“Will you please stop bothering me?” He snapped. Taeil’s eyes widened when he realized his mistake. “I… I have to go.” He pushed his cart away, not even bothering to look back.

Kun stood in the middle of the aisle, speechless.

A flash of pain surged through his body and he doubled over. He coughed—no, he spewed out red roses all over the floor. Some of these roses had stems on them and the thorns scratched his throat as he coughed them out.

The flower was punishing him for something he had no control over. It demanded him to make sure his feelings are reciprocated. He took one of the flowers and smelled metal on them. His uniform was not safe either, the red against white.

How cruel of Mother Nature to make him cough out not just flowers too. A sob escaped his lips.

He was so happy yesterday. So, so happy. 

And the flower in his chest is a painful reminder.

That’s how Jeno found him. The younger was walking around the supermarket, calling for him “Kun where were you? I have been calling you from my walkie- oh…”

“It hurts… It really hurts…” He sobbed, clawing at his chest. Kun was hopeful that its progress got halted. Jeno calmed him down and called for one of their co-workers to bring him back to the break room.

He heard Jeno curse someone under his breath but he couldn’t hear who. A strong pair of arms lifted him while someone else started cleaning up. He drifted in and out of consciousness. There was some shouting, followed by a door slamming.

Jeno huffed as he sat beside Kun in the break room “I tried to ask for a day off for you but they said no. Do they even know I’m the son of the owner?!”

His voice was too hoarse from the recent coughing spell and crying. Kun must have caused a ruckus today and he wanted nothing more than to rest right now. He can always switch his uniform with the spare one he kept in his locker. 

He barely registered someone rushing towards him. All he could hear now was a jumble of words and a reassuring touch before he passed out.

Kun woke up with a headache. He squinted his eyes, trying to shield himself from the harsh lighting. He sat up and felt cold sheets beneath his hands. How long did he pass out? He noticed Taeil sitting on one of the chairs. “Oh, you’re awake.”

“How long was I out?” He croaked out. 

The other glanced at the clock, “Two hours? I was still in the shop when one of your co-workers came to me yelling.” Taeil looked away, guilty. Kun wanted to yell that it was Kun’s fault he got into this mess in the first place. He wasn’t even aware of the severity of his feelings. 

Sure he might be attracted to the quiet, unassuming florist. He was cute, talked really fast whenever something caught his interest. What Taeil lacked in words, he made it up with flowers. The language was almost forgotten by modern civilization. While his gestures might be seen as romantic, he knew that he was a very caring person.

Taeil loved living. He loved life. Most of all, he loved those around him. He was just a hapless gardener struggling to protect what he loved. He treated people the same way he treated plants—so gentle he felt safe.

He is safe. Kun is safe. He made sure to let Taeil know that.

\- 

Few days later, he found himself in Taeil’s garden. This time, Taeil wasn’t working on an order and enlisted Kun’s help with the supplies. Kun picked up a basket filled with purple irises. “They’re not from here right?”

“Hm?”

Kun inspected the irises in his hands, “These flowers. Where did you get them from?”

Taeil’s lack of an answer was strange. Normally the florist would talk all day about his flowers. Unless these were planted by an ex who ruined his life, it was probably safer to not know.

Irises don’t grow in their town, neither do spider lilies. Some of the flowers he kept were exotic. He had been to Taeil’s greenhouse at the flower shop - inside it was even more flowers. Never in his life did he see so many flowers.

“They were my ex’s favorite.”

Ah. It makes sense.

It also doesn’t make sense. Is Taeil still hung over this certain ex to keep the irises? He gently caressed the bouquet. He never saw purple as bright and as vivid as the ones in his hands right now.

“Did you know that iris means admiration? Flowers are a great way to give subtle messages.” Kun turned to Taeil, who smiled at him, “That’s why ‘fuck you’ bouquets are so popular,”

“Hey!”

Taeil giggled, settling next to him, “It’s true. I need to get more creative with my flowers.” The atmosphere in the room lightened. Taeil also discussed how powerful flowers can be. Roses are obviously the most popular, several varieties of it existed - the rose’s true meanings lie in its color.

The one in his mother’s garden is of a Queen Elizabeth variety. Taeil is currently trying to raise Eden roses in his backyard; Kun recalled seeing the pink blooms by the kitchen window.

Kun helped put the flowers in their respective baskets to be delivered to the shop later. While Taeil loaded them in his truck, he observed the garden.

Black dahlias are obviously bad news from their color alone. He noticed there were also different flowers planted in the same spot. He instantly recognized the black roses, and some ivy was beginning to grow over the fence. There were clusters of what looked like berries, but he didn’t dare go near them.

Compared to the carefully tended plants everywhere, this patch had overgrown branches. The thorns among the roses are visible as if they were snarling at him. When he looked closer, the colors weren’t exactly black.

Most of them had red undertones. Despite the neglect, they bloomed vigorously.

_ “That’s why fuck you bouquets are so popular,” _

“What are you doing over there?!”

Kun backed off the patch, “N-Nothing! I got curious.”

Taeil’s eyes narrowed, “Those are poisonous,”

He couldn’t tell if it was a trick of the eye or if the rose thorns actually wrapped themselves tighter. The flowers and their gardener told him to go away. Kun reluctantly left the patch he dubbed as the “death garden”.

Long after he left, the death garden remained in his mind alongside the red spider lilies in Taeil’s shop, as well as the death garden patch.

-

Jeno visited him the next day. Upon entering his kitchen, he eyed the daisies with malice, “Jaehyun coughed out those flowers a year before.”

Kun was startled, almost dropping the teapot. His mother would be mad if she finds out he broke one of her favorites, “Don’t scare me like that!”

The younger’s glare did not relent. It’s almost as if he is trying to burn down the offending blooms. Kun avoided his hateful gaze, setting down their tea. “I missed a lot in the last five years, can you at least tell me why Sicheng is not the only one who coughed out flowers?”

Jeno’s expression shifted, his eyes softening, “You’re the fourth person I knew to cough out flowers, and each time it’s been different.”

“After Sicheng disappeared, everyone was unsettled for a while. Even the weird florist. Then suddenly, Jaehyun started coughing out daisies,” Jeno continued. “I was scared because I thought I only saw those in fictional works. It wasn’t as sudden as Sicheng’s illness, but it was a miracle he lasted for nearly two years before he disappeared too.”

“I didn’t know what Jaehyun did to deserve that. He was one of the sweetest employees in my family’s mart - he was literally born on Valentine’s Day and was always surrounded by flowers. Jaehyun,” The younger took a deep breath, collecting himself. Kun felt like he was in a similar situation earlier in the summer. With each new piece of information, he grew unsettled as well.

“Jaehyun was friends with Taeil and Sicheng too. I’m starting to think the florist carried a curse with him.”

Jeno also told him about Lee Donghyuck. Apparently, he was only visiting for the summer; his first and last visit. He didn’t know it was possible to cough out two kinds of flowers at once. Just like Sicheng, Donghyuck had fallen in love with somebody in their town. Donghyuck’s parents left with a broken heart and promised to come back each year to plant sunflowers in his memory.

Donghyuck was rather stubborn when he was alive. His personality was that of the sun. If everyone wondered if he was truly the sun, then the sunflowers were the proof. The flowers followed the owner for the rest of his days. Just like the other two, Donghyuck mysteriously disappeared.

Kun vaguely recalled seeing sunflowers in Taeil’s garden.

The sunflowers bloomed mid-summer and Taeil was overjoyed to see them. There weren't that many and the blooms were much shorter than he thought. 

There will be more later in the summer, he said. They just needed a little bit more time to grow.

He doesn't remember seeing daisies either. Probably growing in Taeil's backyard. The older man promised to take him there before the temperatures dropped so he could see the rest of the garden in full bloom for the last time.

"Do you know where Taeil gets his daisies?"

Jeno shrugged, "That guy could be growing every flower imaginable."

-

As his illness progressed, the more he wanted Taeil to stay with him. Taeil was nothing short of helpful to him, a stable rock during possibly one of the stormiest times in his life. Jeno visited in his free time.

During bad days, Kun couldn’t even get up from his bed. His longing for somebody worsened his condition, breathing put a strain on his weakened lungs.

At this point, he just wanted this ever-growing plant out of his chest.

The downside of this mysterious, almost fictional illness is nobody knows where it really began. Science deemed it impossible for a plant to suddenly sprout in one’s respiratory system and take away the person’s ability to breathe.

Fucking ironic considering plants give off oxygen.

Kun doesn’t even know who holds his heart (and his life) in their hands.

It’s cruel. In fiction, the main character knows who their heart belongs to - they are always saved at the last minute.

He wants to laugh at that. With how advanced his illness is and how little research has been done, he has no choice but to just accept it. Kun will grow flowers until his feelings are reciprocated. Those flowers will continue to torment him, reminding him of what he can't have.

What Jung Jaehyun couldn’t have.

What the young Lee Donghyuck couldn’t have.

What Sicheng couldn’t have.

Flowers are simple beings whose job is to beautify the earth. They’re also vital to ensuring the plant will continue to populate the earth. Humans are the ones who experience flowers at its worst.

He’s not sick of seeing it, yet he’s sick from it. A poetic way to go.

-

The Wednesday crowd thinned out, most of the regulars rushing home before dinner. Kun hummed as he walked around the store, putting things back in their places. When he went to the next aisle, he chuckled when he saw Taeil trying to reach for the higher shelf. “Try jumping, that works,”

Taeil turned to his direction and glared, “You’re not much taller than I am either,”

“That’s why I work here now,” Kun reaches for the item Taeil was trying to reach, “happy to serve!”

Kun waved goodbye to his coworkers before joining Taeil.

“Sorry I didn’t think about this beforehand, I should have brought my car,” The older apologized. Kun waved him off, “It’s fine. I wanted to walk anyway.”

The pair walked in silence. Taeil would occasionally point at the flowers they encountered, he found it endearing that something so small could bring so much joy.

“-and that is a ruffled begonia, they look like roses but I promise they’re not.”

“You’re like a walking flower encyclopedia. Where did you learn all of that anyway?”

Taeil’s eyes sparkled, “Studied Biology in college. I love math, but I would rather be near plants all day than be with people.”

He could imagine college-aged Taeil studying in the open, surrounded by plants. It made sense that he knew the best conditions for growing flowers.

“Ok nerd. Tell me a random fact.”

“Hmm, let me think,” Taeil tapped his chin, “A palm tree is an anomaly in botany.”

Kun stared at him, flabbergasted “The tree of life, an anomaly?!”

“Not just that one! Dracaenas too. You know, those popular houseplants.” Taeil laughed as Kun shook his head in disbelief.

“You’re really a nerd…” He grumbled.

The pair stopped in front of Kun’s house. 

“Your day off is tomorrow right?” Taeil asked. Kun nodded, “Tomorrow at my shop?”

“Tomorrow,” he promised. Taeil grinned.

“I’ll give you flowers then!”

Kun wanted to laugh. He already had flowers in his lungs. Taeil waved goodbye and he watched him enter his home. As soon as Taeil went out of sight, he faltered. He wondered if he had feelings for the other all along.

The petals brushed against his lungs. He slowly rubbed his chest, as if to comfort it “I know… I know…” he whispered into the night.

-

After breakfast, Kun left for the shop. His arrival was marked by the bell, but it didn’t distract Taeil from his work. The florist only shot him a glance before resuming what he was working on.

Kun observed Taeil’s hunched figure as he worked on the shop’s orders. Nimble hands that held flowers with the same care as he did for his friends. That is if Kun knew he had other friends. The realization didn’t come in an instant. A lightbulb didn’t go off his head. No “Eureka! I am in love!” moment. 

Taeil treated these flowers with so much care as if he told each of them he loved them - the garden was proof of that. He tied a ribbon to the bouquet and held it out for Kun, “What do you think?”

God, he’s so beautiful. More beautiful than the bouquet in his hands. And here he is, breathing flowers for the man who loves flowers.

What an irony, being killed by the very things the person of your affection is in love with.

The telltale sign he is about to cough out a flower snapped him to reality. Kun bolted out of the shop, ignoring Taeil’s shouts.

He didn’t make it to the end of the street when he started coughing. He coughed until his throat burned. His head was floaty as he slumped down on the wall of a nearby building.

God, he was about to meet the same fate as Sicheng.

Petals started climbing back up and he was getting too tired to stay conscious. His recently discovered feelings for Taeil brought him to his end. He’s sure that Taeil wouldn’t reciprocate - Taeil loved flowers, Kun is only human.

“Kun! Kun where are you- oh.” Taeil stared wide-eyed as Kun proceeded to cough out more flowers. Some of them are so stained with blood he might as well have coughed out a whole gradient of red roses. A flash of emotion ran through Taeil’s face, but with his blurring vision, he couldn’t tell what it was.

Was it remorse? Guilt? Kun didn’t know.

He coughed out more flowers. There were so many. He could make a carpet with it and lie there. When his coughing had ceased, he blearily looked around.

He had grown familiar with the rose petals, he didn’t expect to cough out full flowers. Kun might have choked to death with it if he hadn’t stopped coughing.

In the sea of blood red roses, lay morning glories.

_ Affection. _

__

Kun feared for the rejection that would eventually kill him. Hanahaki was already proof that his feelings are not reciprocated. It doesn’t necessarily mean it’s the final answer. People can change.

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out.  _ I love you. _

Taeil’s lack of answer was more painful than the rejection itself. Even if Taeil’s touches were loving—so caring it was like Taeil treated him like his flowers, Taeil was distant. Even if Taeil carried him back to his car and closed his shop early.

If his touches became cautious, if his gaze became worried, Taeil continued to be there. A physical presence, even if the real Taeil was left behind on the street where Kun coughed his feelings out.

Kun wanted him to be there. He wanted Taeil’s entire being right next to him even if it would literally kill him. He could still feel the ghost of his touch long after Taeil left.

He will do it tomorrow. He trusted Taeil.

-

The following morning was much cooler, ushering in the cooler autumn months. Summer is drawing to a close. The flowers in Taeil’s garden bloomed like they were heralding the coming of spring instead of autumn.

Instead of seeing the beautiful meaning behind the flowers, he started to wonder if they are coincidentally related to the missing boys.

Daisies for Jaehyun, sunflowers for Haechan. He doesn’t know what Sicheng's true flower is.

Kun’s lungs are strangely calm today like they were resting to expel more flowers later. As he made his way to the house, he spotted Taeil’s straw hat by the front gates. His back was turned but Kun could almost imagine the furrow in the other’s brow while he tended to his flowers.

A few days from now, it will be autumn. Taeil would be planting some flowers that would either bloom in the late winter or spring. The garden would take a rest come winter. Come spring, the flowers would peek out from the ground and wave to the sun as they wait for summer.

Summer is when the garden will be at its most beautiful. A small smile cracked on his face.

Taeil noticed his presence and dropped his tools, “What are you doing in here?! Aren’t you supposed to be resting?”

Kun walked slowly towards him. Most of his strength was already gone, body weakened by the flowers. He tripped, Taeil dashing towards him to stop his fall. “You’re stupid, you should be inside!”

He smiled weakly, “And miss a chance to see you?” Taeil averted his gaze, mumbling something about stubborn Capricorns. He laughed as Taeil led them both inside. Kun settled down on the couch, feeling the warmth of Taeil’s home immediately wrap around him.

“Stay right there. I need to get something in the garden first. Nap on my couch if you want, I’ll wake you up soon.” Taeil plants a soft kiss on his forehead and leaves the house. Immediately, he fell asleep.

Sometime later, he felt the rays of the afternoon sun poke him. He wakes up, disoriented. 

This isn't his house. The only flowers he had were the wilting roses he forgot to throw out yesterday.

Then he remembers.

He saw Taeil walk in the living room, already changed out of his gardening clothes. The older one eyed him warily. He couldn’t blame him though. Witnessing his friends cough up flowers only for them to disappear can be traumatizing.

“You’re not going to disappear too, right?”

Kun shook his head, “Can’t even go far anymore after yesterday. Who knew walking can be so tiring,” Taeil reached out to hold his hand, moving to the chair next to the sofa.

Kun felt safe like this. It reminded him of his last finals season in university; when things would get overwhelming, he would just cuddle with his roommates and pretend the numbers weren't concerning him.

Once he gets better, he would take Taeil up in the skies.

For now, he is content to just stare at him.

“You’re so pretty,”

“You’re sick,”

Kun frowned. Normally, Taeil bantered back with him.

The grip on his hand grew tighter. Was Taeil also afraid too?

“Are you scared?” Kun whispered, afraid he might accidentally break the glass.

A small nod.

“I’ll be here in the morning don’t worry,”

Taeil turned to him, his face devoid of any emotions, “How are you so sure of that?”

An idea struck him: the backyard.

"It’s almost autumn, you promised to take me to your back garden, right?"

"I did,"

"Then take me there."

Taeil hesitated, “But you nearly passed out yesterday.”

“I’ll be okay, please?” Kun tried to reassure him. Taeil sighed, finally relenting. 

The late afternoon light had faded, replaced with the glow of the sunset. Kun saw Taeil in all lights of the day. He briefly wondered what he would look like when they woke up next to each other.

The older man led him to the back garden, keeping a close eye on him. Taeil unlocked the gate and he marveled at the sight.

If his front garden was already the most beautiful sight he had seen this summer, this one takes the cake.

"It's beautiful," he gasped. The place was a literal paradise; flowers of all shapes and sizes bloomed around them. Kun took his time, admiring each flower. He even saw moonflowers beginning to bloom. While walking around, he noticed a patch of flowers whose blooms were out of place with the carefully planned garden.

Then he saw it.

The daisies. Right next to another patch of sunflowers.

A stone fell on the pit of his stomach as he turned around, recognizing some of the flowers Jeno described to him.

Sunflowers. Anemone. Daffodils. The yellow roses.

Daisies. The white daisies the younger boy hated.

Jaehyun and Donghyuck.

He continued to look around, hoping to at least see Sicheng’s flowers. Strangely, he only saw white poppies. There was an abundance of them. The ones in the back garden were the same ones that grew near the death garden.

Kun desperately looked for spider lilies. None. Not even a hint of red. There were begonias, red petunias, and scarlet zinnias. But no red spider lilies.

"Do you like them?"

He whipped his head towards Taeil, who had a grin on his face right now.

"I'm sure you are curious where they come from, aren't you?"

His heart pounded against his chest. The temperature dropped suddenly and he wrapped his cardigan tighter. Kun refused to look at Taeil, fearing that it would confirm his worst fears.

"I feel bad for them sometimes," Taeil continued, the grin growing wider "but it's on them. The flowers warned them,"

_ The flowers warned them.  _ Hanahaki symptoms only flared up when near the person they had unrequited feelings for.

His eyes widened in realization, "You're sick,"

"That’s what Sicheng, Jaehyun, and Donghyuck told me too,"

Flowers started filling his lungs. Kun collapsed on the ground as he spewed out more flowers than before. Taeil knelt beside him, picking up a white flower. "Marigold. Persistence. You're a stubborn one aren't you?"

Kun started to choke. He could feel the plants' roots dig deeper into his lungs, telling him to confess his feelings. "You're cruel, but I still loved you."

The other stopped playing with the marigold in his hand, "Morning glory means affection. Do you know what else it meant?"

Taeil leaned in, so close their lips were almost touching.

"It also means unrequited love, you fool."

Kun struggled to breathe as more flowers filled up his lungs. He only knew what happens when one's feelings get reciprocated. None of the works told him what happens when you get rejected.

He slowly lost his strength, slumping on the ground. The sky turned darker but Taeil's smile remained bright, "Roses are cliche, but at least I don't need to order them as much anymore. Welcome to my garden, Kun."

-

A pop tune played over the store's speakers as a man inspected each flower. When he deemed them healthy enough, he returned them to the fridge.

A truck stopped by the store. Taeil went outside to see if it was the delivery truck.

"Right on time, Mr. Moon. Heard someone went missing this summer again," the delivery man frowned as he unloaded some of the flowers.

Taeil feigned sadness, looking at the freshly delivered flowers, "You're right. He used to visit my shop regularly,"

"A pity. Anyway, sign here and you're done." Taeil signed some papers, handing the delivery man the exact amount. He waved him off as he carried the newly delivered flowers in his shop.

While he waited for customers, he set on making a bouquet for himself. It's been a long time since he made one. He carefully moved the purple blooms until he was satisfied with the arrangement.

Hydrangeas, lavenders, and marigolds. A stunning bouquet with sinister meaning. He finished off by wrapping it with black wrapping paper and a black satin tie.

The bell rang, signifying the arrival of a new customer. The florist put the bouquet on the counter as he greeted a new customer, "Welcome to La Vie En Rose. Is there anything I can do for you?"

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> twt: weishenvtaiyi


End file.
